memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Stand
|pages = 274 |year = 2368 |stardate = 45523.6 |ISBN = 0671501054 (paperback) ISBN 9780743421393 (eBook) (Kindle) }} The USS ''Enterprise crew is all that stands between two warring races intent on annihilating each other!'' The Last Stand is a Pocket TNG novel – #37 in the numbered series – written by Brad Ferguson. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :In the middle of a routine mapping mission, Picard and the crew of the encounter a culture just on the edge of developing warp drive technology. When they survey the planet, they are startled by the sudden approach of thousands of spacecraft from an aggressive alien race bent on destroying this emerging culture. Now Picard has only days to resolve a conflict that has been going on for millennia. If he fails, billions will die, yet if he succeeds, he will unleash a powerful new threat to the Federation. While exploring a star system with two destroyed class M planets, the Enterprise detects a warp signature in a nearby star system. The source seems to be a pre-warp civilization on the planet Nem Ma'ak Bratuna, "Last Stand." According to the natives, they have no warp technology, and are in preparation for war with the Kreen, a nomadic society that wants to destroy them. The Kreen are rapidly approaching, and war will begin soon. The two cultures originated from the star system the Enterprise had been exploring. Thousands of years ago, the Lethanta (inhabitants of Nem Ma'ak Bratuna) enslaved the Kreen. Centuries later, the Kreen revolted, and after their own world was poisoned by the Lethanta, they destroyed their world, also. The Lethanta fled to their new world, and the Kreen had been in pursuit ever since. Captain Picard tries to mediate between the two peoples, without success. The Kreen launch their invasion, and soon gain the advantage in the war. The Lethanta then activate their doomsday weapon, a warp field near their star, designed to wipe out their world and take the Kreen with them. With the Kreen destroyed, the other Lethanta scattered throughout the galaxy would be safe. The Enterprise deactivates the device, and the Kreen depose their revenge-obsessed leader and opt for peace. A small portion of the Kreen continue their search for the other Lethanta, wherever they might be. Memorable quotes "Do any of you desire sexual release before the meeting?" :- Hellek Background information * This novel sees a redesign of the Pocket TNG cover layout – the first since the novel series was launched. Characters ;Jean-Luc Picard ;Data ;Deanna Troi ;Ro Laren ;Guinan References ;Justman : Enterprise-D shuttlecraft ;JTO-52D : Krann scanner ship; Nemtar commander ;USS Nemesis ;Night Raven : Romulan Warbird ; : Referenced in Chapter Nine, when Picard signals Worf and Troi that they are likely being monitored by the Krann, by referring to Dathon and his "friends" and Jalad. They then begin talking in code, with Tamarian-style metaphorical speech involving Earth stories. External link * Last Stand, The cs:The Last Stand de:Das letzte Aufgebot